


Where Louis becomes a sugar daddy.

by childhood93



Series: harry loves to be a baby. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood93/pseuds/childhood93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis prend les envies d'Harry très au sérieux, et commande tout ce qu'il faut pour son bébé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Louis becomes a sugar daddy.

Quand Harry se réveille, Louis n’est plus à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se lève et marche dans le couloir. Un bruissement de plastique parvient à ses oreilles. Il porte toujours la couche de la veille, il l’avait presque oubliée. Il aurait presque pu oublier que Louis accepte son envie d’être un bébé. Il le voit dans le salon, assis sur le canapé et son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Alors il s’en approche et s’assoit à côté de lui.

_ Hey, fait-il en embrassant la joue du mécheux.

_ Bonjour, mon bébé, répond Louis.

Harry se mord la lèvre en repensant aux événements de la veille ; c’était peut-être à ça que pensait Louis quand il parlait d’humiliation et de taquineries. Il baisse les yeux sur ses jambes nues et son sexe couvert d’une couche-culotte blanche ornée de dessins enfantins.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je fais les courses, bébé. J’achète tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Je suis bien ton Daddy, n’est-ce pas? ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Harry hoche la tête et se penche vers l’écran. La page internet affiche Amazon et une grande liste d’articles pour bébé, de couche-culottes, de bodys à taille adulte. Il pince les lèvres. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que ce fut possible, que Louis achète tout ces trucs.

_ Et pendant qu’on y est, est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un lit à barreaux ou un parc à ta taille? demande Louis, l’air très sérieux. Ou même une table à langer? J’ai découvert que c’était possible de les faire fabriquer sur mesure.

_ Je… J’aimerais bien, oui. Mais pas le lit à barreaux.

_ Ah bon? Moi, je crois que c’est ce qui me plait le plus dans tout ça. En plus de t’avoir entièrement soumis à moi, bien entendu, ajoute-t-il en embrassant la joue du bouclé.

Harry pince les lèvres. Louis est taquin, il le connait depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. Mais ça ira, parce que Louis a promis de prendre soin de lui.


End file.
